A Long Ride From Home
by drawingqueen
Summary: Tags: Gibbs, Jenny, bike ride, gas station and grass stains ... Let me know what ya think of the story. :)


**Don't own anything...entertainment only. :)**

***Adult content...rated M. **

**Enjoy and review! :) **

* * *

**A Long Ride From Home:**

Gibbs and Jenny were on a motorcycle ride, a long ride from home. They weren't sure exactly where they were, they only knew that they had never been here before. Sunlight dappled off of water on the highway, it had rained recently and the wetness made a 'shhhhhh' under the tires. When a car passed on their left, she should feel warm water, it kicked up as it hit her leg and soaked into her jeans.

Jenny leaned forward and slid her hands around his waist, and let them wander down across his thighs. She could smell his scent mixed with warm leather as she put her chin on his shoulder to get a better feel of his thighs and pulled them back up towards his zipper, feeling everything slowly and deliberately. When she found out that he was hard, it made her smile to think that this was turning him on as much as it did her. Mile after mile, she slowly rubbed her hands on him, enjoying the feeling purely for her own selfish pleasure.

Eventually they pulled into a gas station, Jenny went inside to find the ladies room. As she turned to close the door, she saw with surprise that Gibbs was right behind her. He shut the door and flicked the lock. She started to laugh at the thought of him going into the women's bathroom be he didn't look like he thought anything was funny. He grabbed her around her waist as he yanked her towards him, kissing her hard and deep. It took her breath away, she could feel her knees start to give out. She felt a hand at the button of her jeans, then the zipper gave way. She felt hot and flushed everywhere, cool air tickling the parts of her that were being laid bare right there in that bathroom. She thought of nothing but how exciting this was and hoped nothing woke her until the end if this was a dream.

He turned her around and bent her over the sink, one hand on her shoulder and the other tearing her panties down with a yank. She heard stitches popping on her favorite pair but didn't care, they were just in the way of what she wanted. She could hear the zipper on his jeans and felt a rush of heat hit her, she was getting wetter by the second. A hand squeezed on her hip, she knew what was coming and couldn't wait for it, pushing back and trying to help. She felt his hand reach down and arched her back to make his access easier, then felt his cock slide into her. Hard. As deep as he could go. She couldn't say out loud the thousand things going through her mind as he fucked her right there on that sink, and it was almost impossible to stay quiet. God, it felt so good! She knew the second he came in her, those last strokes hitting deeper than the rest, the shot of heat deep inside her, his hands digging into her hips.

It took a minute for them to recover and get dressed. She hoped desperately that no one was waiting outside the door. He kissed her on the forehead and whispered into her hair, "I watched your face in the mirror the whole time." in response, she called him a bastard as he smiled and left her to make herself presentable.

Jenny did the walk of shame through the gas station and back outside where he was waiting for her. As she climbed on, he said, "That's what you get for teasing me for so long." As if that would teach her _not _to do it again? She couldn't wait for another opportunity, and it gave her something to think about as they rode.

A few hours later they came across a turnout area that overlooked a steep drop. The view was breathtaking. They were the only ones there as they pulled in and got off to stretch their legs. To one side she saw a grassy area with a few trees, and took his hand to sit in the shade and relax a little bit. They spread their jackets on the ground and stretched out beside each other. He looked tired and she wanted to give him a little something in the hope that he'd take a nap. She rubbed his back slowly as he was facing her, and then pushed him onto his back. Lifting his shirt, she kissed around his belly button and let her mouth wander downward. She unfastened his jeans, he helped her pull them down just enough that she could have access to what she wanted.

She could taste both of them on him and remembering that moment again made her shiver. She kissed the inside of his thighs and ran her tongue just behind his balls, then up all the way to the tip of his cock. He was so hard already but it felt like it got even harder, and this only encouraged her efforts.

She touched the tip of her tongue just inside the little slit and wiggled it before trailing tiny sucking kisses all around the head and underneath, flicking her tongue before each kiss as she went down. She ran her tongue all the way back up the underside of his cock and then took the whole thing into her mouth, going all the way down on it in one wet stroke. She pulled up, flicking her tongue back and forth as she increased the suction and wetness, circling the head with her tongue and slowly sliding back down on it. She tortured his cock like this in leisurely fashion for a long time, until she could tell he was about there.

She took off her jeans and panties, tossing them aside. She straddled his hips and rubbed herself all up and down his shaft. She was still wet from their gas station encounter, and the reminder of what they'd done almost made her give in at that moment. He reached for her hips but she grabbed his wrists and put them over his head, leaning forward and kissing him slowly and deeply as she rubbed herself on him. She tilted her hips back and her swollen clit hit that hard cock with a shock, she kept that up to the point that she was breathing hard, and so was he. She told herself she was taking pity on him, but really she was putting herself out of misery when she sat up and impaled herself on him.

He grabbed both of her hips and thrusted into her so hard that it made her head fall back and she just lost it. As he worked her up and down, she could feel her stomach muscles tighten and pull as an orgasm built itself up, and she knew that he was being squeezed every time he hit her g-spot. She was about to cum so hard and told him so through gritted teeth. Sweat started to bead on his back as she pushed down onto him every time he thrusted up into her. At the last, deepest thrust she felt him grab her and bury himself to the hilt, which pushed her over the edge and she fell hard. She didn't care who heard her or saw her at that point. She fell forward onto his chest, he put his arms around her, and they spent some time recovering their shattered breathing before they took a little nap. The soft breeze and smell of the grass were soothing as they fell asleep.

It had grown late by the time they woke up and had to go. As they stepped out of their hiding area, she saw that others had parked in the turn-out and it was actually busy now. They acted as though nothing had happened as they walked towards the bike, and she thought they'd pulled it off until she saw a couple of people looking downward and smiling. She followed their gaze and realized with horror that she had green grass stains on her knees. He had grass all over his back, and his back pockets were stained with grass juice. Their activity was written all over their clothes for everyone to see. They quickly left.

By the time they got a hotel room it was very late, they were tired, a hot shower together was just the thing. He needed a back rub, so she gave him one, the last thing she remembered was the smell of the bleach they used on the sheets, and how crisp they felt. The sound of the window air conditioner lulled her to sleep as they snuggled with his front to her back, arms around her.

She woke up at that moment. As the dream slowly dissolved, she could still feel the weight and warmth of his arms around her and was disappointed to reach back and find her bed empty. The sheets behind her were cold, no one had been there. It was early morning, still dark outside. She sent him a message about her dream and then got out of bed to write it down before she forgot all the hot details.

**~The End~**

**Hope you folks like it.**

***Please review if you enjoyed it! :) **


End file.
